


Fisty Poovey And the Flying Ocelot

by Missy



Category: Archer (Cartoon)
Genre: Choking, Consensual Violence, Crack, F/F, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 10:25:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/237082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pam brings Cheryl over to feed her Ocelot on the way to work.  But things take a decidedly more kinky turn...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fisty Poovey And the Flying Ocelot

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle XII, prompt: Archer, Pam/Cheryl, toys, ocelot. Thanks to Amber for beta! And yeah - have some more Archer crack, guys.

“GOD,” Pam complains, flopping down on the couch. “How much time does it take to even FEED an ocelot?”

“Eh, I dunno, twenty minutes?” Cheryl shrugs. “I usually have one of the ocelot concierges do it.” She holds up a steak and snaps her fingers. “Up!”

The ocelot rushes over to grab the steak from Cheryl’s hand – having snagged the meat, it curled up in a ball of fluff on the floor and started purring, its tail switching back and forth.

Pam softens appreciably. “Aww…it’s kinda cute.” She gets on her knees to stroke the ocelot’s head.

“Eh, I know. It’s not quite as cute as a chihuahuadoole, but it’s fluffy.” She starts petting the animal’s coat boredly.

Their hands linger on its soft fur for a moment or two, before Pam coughs.

“Okay, we fed your ocelot – can we get to work now?”

Cheryl sighs. “Ohhh…I dunnoo…I’m kinda horny right now.”

“…Now?” Pam complains. “Can’t you hire somebody to muck out your pipes?”

Cheryl whines and undoes the top button of her blouse. “But I want sex! I just got this twenty-speed top of the line rabbit and I don’t, like…have anyone to use it on me. My sex robot broke and now that I’m not dating…”

Pam sighs. “Fine, if you’re gonna be a baby about it.” She spits on her palm and knocks Cheryl down with a slap.

“OW. Oooh, yeah,” Cheryl sighs. “How do you feel about fisting?”

“They used to call me Fisty Poovey when I was in prison.” She reaches down, yanks Cheryl’s skirt off and glances around for something to tie her down with.

“Oooh! Yeah…Ohmygod, Pam…”

“WHAT?” she hates being interrupted mid-fuck.

“Could you choke me a little? I mean, only until I see little spots…”

Pam rolls her eyes. “Sure. Whatt’re friends for?”

Cheryl lets out a yelp as her best friend presses her to the floor.


End file.
